Don't You Remember ?
by Miss BlackOcean
Summary: Spencer and Paige had a one night stand . Just when Spencer Hastings thought she would never meet Paige again , Paige shows up at her school as a new student . Paige McCullers is a troubled teenager . She has a dark secret and trying to move on ever since the 'last year thing' happened . Will her secret stay hidden in New York or will it follows her to Rosewood ? Read . Review .
1. Chapter 1

**SPAIGEMILY**

_Spencer - Paige - Emily_

**NOTE** : Hey , guys . This story is just for fun . Maybe a chapter or two . I just needed another story I could focus on in case my brain is going to explode thinking about the next plot on my other stories . As always English is not my first language , my stories does not have a perfect grammars . Don't like , don't read it . I had this idea for Spaigemily a long time ago . I never thought that I would actually wrote and published it on Fanfiction . Because I find this story is kinda funny and weird , you know , Paige and Spencer together ? Did anyone else ever thought about it ? (sure , I have seen a lot of Spemily's fanfics out there but a Spaigemily ?) Probably just me and my fantasy :D . And don't worry , as you may clearly see in my other stories , I am still shipping Paily . This is just for fun . And this is also my first time writing for a different ship . If it sucks , sorry .

* * *

For the first time in her life , Spencer Hastings has no idea on what she just did . She blinks a few times to make sure this isn't a dream and the person lying next to her would just disappear . But the auburn girl next to her is still there . Sleeping soundly . And they are still in the hotel . In bed .

Spencer had a bad day yesterday , No , not a bad day . But a bad year . Earlier this year , Toby and her broke up . Yesterday , her parents gave away her barn to Melissa after finding out that Melissa will be staying with them for another few months . Melissa could always uses her own room , but she knows how much Spencer loves that barn and personally requested the barn from their parents that of course , agreed . Her parents always gonna take Melissa's side in whatever issues between them . Spencer rolls her eyes before she looks at the girl again .

Face down against the pillow , the auburn girl's back is exposed to Spencer's gaze as the sheet only covers half of that girl's body . That girl's hand resting on Spencer's body like she was a pillow or something . Spencer just realize she is just as naked as that girl .

This is not what Spencer thought would happened , especially with a girl . Last night , she just wanted to get her head cleared with a few drinks before going home and sleep in her own bed but things got so out of control .

Spencer takes a deep breath , trying to calm herself . Don't panic . A Hastings doesn't panic . The stranger's snores caught Spencer's attention again . Spencer feels like wanna yell to the girl . *How could you still sleeping ? Why don't you wake up now and move your heavy hands off me ?*

_*But if she wakes up , what should I do ? 'Hi , good morning . Good fuck last night . I have to go , so bye .'*_ Spencer looks again at the person next to her , sleeping peacefully . Spencer realize that this was her first time with a girl . Her whole life , she has always loved men . Loving their abs . Her competitive attitude to be the best in everything makes her wondering if she was good last night . Is she a bisexual now ?

But again that is not important . Right now , she has to get out from this bed without waking up the girl next to her . Spencer carefully moves that auburn girl's hand . The girl stirs but her eyes still closes . Spencer panic . She halts all her movement . _*Please sleep , please sleep*_

_*She is still sleeping*_ . Spencer sighs in relief and slowly get out from the bed . Hoping that her movement on the mattress won't wake the girl up . Judging by the way their clothes scattered all around the floor , they both really had a good night together .

Spencer put on her clothes while her eyes watching that auburn girl on the bed . After that she slowly collects all her belongings and make her hair looks normal before she slowly tiptoeing to the door . Spencer glances at the girl . She takes out her wallet and slowly walks to the nightstand next to the bed .

Hastings's generosity , Spencer slowly put some money under the stranger's phone . _*It's not fair if she's just the one who has to pay for the hotel room*_

* * *

"Fuckingstupidpeoplewhodoesn'thasanythingtodootherthanwakingpeopleup !" She yells in one breath when the phone rings for the fifth time .

Paige McCullers stretches her left hand , reaching for her phone on the nightstand lazily . All the money under her phone fall on the floor . Paige raises her eyebrows her head is still burning . Thanks to all the tequilas she had last night . She barely remembers anything .

_*What's up with all the money ? Did I rob someone last night while I was drunk ?*_ Her brows furrowing . Her cellphone rings again .

"Jack . What ?" Paige answers lazily . Jack is her uncle . Not an old uncle but a 35 years old young uncle . To Paige , he is like a siblings she never had .

"Where the fucking hell are you ?"

"I'm here ." Paige replies , still dizzy .

"Here where ? Your parents will be here in an hour ."

Paige looks around the room and sees the tag on the room key . Rosewood Hotel . "Dude , relax . I'm at Rosewood Hotel . I just need a cup of coffee and I will be ready ."

"I will go there to make sure you're ready and not looking like a drunk ass . God knows , you probably go back to sleep after you hang up the phone ." Jack says .

"Yes , sir ." Paige reply sarcastically before she hang up the phone . Still puzzled , she collects all the money on the floor . This is the first time the girl she hooked up with left some money for her . And this is also the first time she woke up alone . Usually she was the one who left them alone .

Paige glances at the empty space next to her , trying to remember the face of the girl she slept with last night . But she fails to remember anything . All she could remember is how good the sex was . Paige shrugs , well that's not weird at all . She usually remembered the sex more than she remembered the person she had sex with .

Paige lazily rolls her body to the empty space . The smells of the mysterious person's perfume she had sex with still lingers on the pillow . Paige inhales deeply into the pillow before she feels something weird under her body . Paige sit up straight and raises her eyebrows .

She quickly searches for whatever under the sheet . And she found something . A necklace . Paige quickly scans the necklace . The mysterious person left her necklace here ?

* * *

Paige take her seat in front of her father . The living room is quiet . Only two pairs of eyes staring at each other . With another pair watches them . Paige couldn't believe it that her mother is not here .

But that's how it works in her family . Making money is important to them . Her mother and father are pretty famous in New York . Her mother is a socialite . She also involved in a lot of things related to women's right . Her father is a successful businessman who is looking forward to get into the world of politics after this .

Paige rolls her eyes . Her father never told her that he wanted to be a politician but she read it online , on the newspaper , overheard people talking on the damn street and in the freaking cafeteria where her teachers couldn't stop talking about it .

Paige knows that her parents are still upset and mad . Her mother disagrees with the way she chooses to live her life . Her father is upset with her partying behavior . They are mad even more especially after what happened last year .

That's why they decided to shipped Paige out of New York and sent her here , to her father's hometown , Rosewood . Because to them , she was out of control . Paige couldn't be more happier . She can't stands anymore living with her parents and she knows that her parents will never leave New York . So that means one thing . She will live together with her cool uncle in Rosewood .

She was happy to left New York after what happened . If her parents are disappointed with her , she is more disappointed with them . She is disappointed with the way her parents handled 'last year thing'. She was innocent . Someone was framing her but her parents were too blind . They believed the outsiders than their own daughter .

But why would they believe her ? Given her track record with partying , drinking and drugs no one would actually believe her story . At her old school she was one of those girls that the other parents would warned not to mingle with . The only thing she was good at was sports . Other than that only bad things surrounded her .

"Okay . Let's talk ." Jack finally breaks the silence between the father and the daughter .

"All these years ... I'm done talking ." Nick says without looking at Paige .

"And I'm done listening ." Paige replies in her sarcastic voice .

"No party on the weekend . No drugs ."

_*Uh , uh , dad . No party ? That's not gonna happen*_ Paige and Jack share a knowing look . They already had a deal about this thing . Paige can do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't get into troubles . Her uncle trusted her .

"Nick , you don't have to say it one by one . We had a discussion about this a lot ." Jack answers .

And that is why she loves her uncle . Jack will always siding her no matter what happened . Jack doesn't judge . Jack sees Paige differently while her parents only see her as a troubled teenager .

"I already talked to the new principal . She can go to school tomorrow ." Nick speaks firmly . "No skipping school ."

"Okay , bro . I will drive her to the school everyday if I had to ." Jack says nonchalantly . Paige laughs but only in her heart . _*Drive me to school ? That is so not Jack*_

"End of discussion ." Nick takes a glance on his watch . "I should get going ." Nick stands up , staring deep into Paige's eyes .

"Stay out of trouble ."

Paige stays silent until her father left . She turn around facing Jack . "Stay out of trouble ." Paige says , mocking her father's voice . However , Jack doesn't find it's funny . He stares sharply at Paige .

"Where the hell were you last night ?" Jack gives Paige a questioning eyes .

"You told me to discover this town . I was discovering the town ." Paige replies nonchalantly .

"Paigey ..."

"Jackie ..."

Jack shook his head , sighing .

"What ?" Paige asks weirdly .

"I'm cool with everything only if you stop lying to me ." Jack says . "You were with someone last night , right ?"

"How did you know ?" Paige asks , looking puzzled .

"I'm your uncle . I was there watching you took your first step . I changed your diapers more than your parents ever did . I was the one who ran after you when you sprinted out of the kindergarten . I know you ."

That is so true . Jack is always there for her . "Dude , stop being so sentimental . Yes , I was with someone ."

Jack's hand automatically knocks Paige's head . "I told you to discover the town , not the girls ."

"That's my method of discovering things ." Paige smirks .

"Look , I don't want to interfere in your sex life because it's gonna be so weird to have that kind of conversation with you . But Paige , last year incident is still fresh ." Jack speaks .

"Last year wasn't my fault . You know that , right ? You did believe me , didn't you ?" Paige says defensively .

"Of course I believed you . Just try to stay out of that kind of trouble , okay ? You're in a new town , a new school . You can start over ." Jack replies .

Paige looks down on her shoes . She gets upset whenever she starts to think about 'last year thing' .

* * *

What do you think ? Feel free to say anything . I don't think I will actually continue (depends ...) or even if I continue , I don't think I will update it frequently .

* * *

Wednesday , 16 July 2014

03:00 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE** : Just a quick reply .

**jurisenpai31** : Thank goodness I have a google translate . That was the first one someone reviewed my story in Spanish (Spanish right ?) . Agreed with you , I had enough of Em's shit every week on PLL that I decided to fantasized Paige with other girl . And , thank you so much for following my other stories . I noticed that you have always been the first one to hit the follow button .

**Guest No. 1** : Ahhh , thank you for correcting me . Spaily . I thought it was Spaigemily , no wonder it sounds weird like a spaghetti .

**Guest No. 2** : Thanks !

**michelleupr** : You shipped them too ? I thought I was the only one .

* * *

Paige is smiling under the full face helmet . She has been asking about her uncle's Kawasaki Ninja since last night . At first , Jack didn't like the idea of Paige and a motorcycle . Paige and a motorcycle was a dangerous combination to him .

* * *

"You drove your car like a Lewis Hamilton on the circuit . And a motorcycle ? No way ." Jack rejected her idea outrightly .

"Dude , please ... Just for one day ." Paige begged ,

"No ! I loved that Kawasaki too much to let you wreck it into a million pieces ." Jack said .

"Jack . I really need this to woo the girls . This is my first day at my new school . Please ." Paige replied .

"My Kawasaki is not one of your toys that you can use to woo the girls ." Jack looked at Paige .

Paige decided to took out her big gun . She looked at Jack with her puppy eyes . "Jack , you said you trust me ... My mother hates me . My father doesn't trust me . And now you don't trust me too ."

Paige turned around after that . She slowly walked out the room . _*One ... Two ... Three ... Four ...*_

"Paige ..." Jack called . "Just for one day ." Jack finally gave up .

_*Bingo !*_ Paige smiled . "Thank you !"

Before Jack could give the keys , Paige already grabbed it . Jack shooked his head with Paige's behavior . "Just don't end up in a body bag . Even if you already died , I will kill you once again for destroying my motorcycle ."

"I won't . I love you . Muah ." Paige gave Jack a flying kiss .

* * *

Paige smiles again . How lucky she is . God may give her a crappy parents but she has an amazing uncle . With no sign of slowing down , Paige takes the corner with one swift motion . She only slow down when she arrives at the school parking lot .

Under the full face helmet , Paige's eyes wandering around the parking lot . She needs a strategic place to park her Kawasaki . Maybe near the school front door . Paige sees an empty parking space . But the parking space is reserved for the principal .

_*Screw that . I don't care*_ Paige parked her motorcycle . A few students stop and stare at her . Paige smirks and up her game a little by deliberately let her Kawasaki's engine roaring out loud nonstop for about 3 minutes .

Everyone is looking at her right now . Boys and girls . _*Okay , that's enough .*_ Paige turns off the ignition and slowly takes off her Arai . She looks at the side mirror to straighten up her hair . Today she wears a short sleeve blue and white checkered shirt with the top two buttons undone . And a dark blue skinny tie that she let it hang loose . Trying to show off her wild side , she also wears a black leather jacket .

She puts on her black ray ban that she pinned it earlier on her shirt . While hummimg her favourite song happily she take off her leather gloves .

"Miss ..." Someone behind her clears his throat .

"McCullers ." Paige turns around .

"This is my parking spot ." The man says .

Paige extends her hand forward to shake the principal's hand . "Oh , The Principal ."

The Principal looks at Paige's hand . Don't know if Paige is being polite or being sarcastic . "Principal Caplan ."

"Yeah , Caplan . I read about you on the school's website but I totally forgot your name just now . So sorry ." Paige replies nonchalantly .

Principal Christopher Caplan scans the girl in front of him . He could sense that this girl is going to bring a lot of problem in Rosewood High . But he will be patient as much as he can . This girl is not like another students he can handle by just punishing her . This girl is Nick McCullers's daughter . Her father 'donated' a lot of money to this school to make sure she graduates here .

"This is my parking spot . Can you move your motorcycle ?" Principal Caplan says .

"Uh , uh . No , I can't ." Paige replies nonchalantly . "My Mathematic teacher says that to solve a mathematic problem correctly , I have to use the 'first come first served' policy . For example if the question is 20 x 9 + 999 - 120 . I have to multiply it first eventhough it's easier to do the plus or minus first . Because if I add or minus it first the question would be different and then I got the the wrong answer ." Paige gives him a long explanation .

"Your point is ?" Principal Caplan is getting annoyed .

"My point is the 'first come first served' policy is also applied here . I was the one who came here first , so I got the parking spot . You understand that , right ? Okay , I gotta go . Bye ." Paige walks away .

*Did she just bye me ?* Principal Caplan shooks his head .

* * *

Spencer's head is in a mess . She lost her necklace that her Nana gave to her , she doesn't know where she put it . She loves that necklace that she almost cry while looking for it . And Melissa took this chance to insinuated her , saying she was too careless .

And now when she arrived at school Alison already made a snarky comment about her being single for the rest of her senior year .

"It's not like you can't graduate if you're single ." Spencer annoyed .

"Hon , you don't want to be the only person without a boyfriend at the upcoming prom ." Alison replies . Spencer just rolls her eyes .

"Spencer is not going to be single until the end of this year . She still has a lot of time to start dating some cute boys ." Emily says . Spencer looks at Emily , saying a silent thank you .

"Spencer has nothing to worry about . She's attractive ." Aria add which makes Alison automatically rolls her eyes .

"I heard that Andrew is all over you , Spencer ." Hanna says excitedly . "Date him , please !"

"Andrew ? He is just a friend , Han ." Spencer replies , blushing .

"Just eat some meat , Spence . You're way too skinny . No one wants to cuddle up with a walking bone . Perhaps that's why Toby left ." Alison says sarcastically .

Spencer looks at Alison angrily . She is just about to say something when they all heard a loud roaring sound coming from outside the school . "The heck is that sound ?" Spencer asks .

"It's coming from the parking lot , I guess ." Aria replies .

"Who the hell organizes a motorcycle exhibit in our school parking lot ?" Emily is clearly annoyed with the disturbing noise .

"Maybe just some bad boys trying to show off ." Alison says .

* * *

The loud noise continues into the school as the students in the parking lot follows her into the school . Underneath the Rayban , Paige's eyes wandering around the school . Students gathering at the front door , mumbling , talking and saying hi to her . Paige tries to be nice , only to the girls . And she's getting annoyed with some of the boys's eyes roaming around her body .

"Hot !" A tall boy wearing a dark blue varsity jacket jump in front of her . A football player , maybe . Paige rolls her eyes , ignoring him .

"Hey , girl . Why don't you give me one kiss ?" The boy is grinning from ear to ear .

"Why should I kiss you ?" Paige asks nonchalantly .

"Because kissing me is a privilege . It's not an offer I would give to any random girls in this school . Only the hot ones ." He smiles devilishly .

Paige stares at the boy with a smile that took half of his face . "You really want me to kiss you ?"

"Right here , on my cheek ."

With that Paige raises her right hand and punch his face . Thanks to all the martial arts class she took , she only feels a little pain on her knuckles .

"What the hell ..." He almost fell from that punch , totally didn't expect that . Other students around us including his friend just laugh .

"You're pretty lucky that you requested it to landed on your cheek . The last time a guy asked me to kiss him , I kicked his little Johnson down there ." Paige says . It was a true story . That guys was a very unlucky guy .

"By the way , I'm gay ." Paige announces it loudly , hoping that the other boys will just leave her the hell alone .

* * *

Spencer , Emily , Hanna , Aria and Alison are all distracted by a commotion across the hall . "What the hell is going on ?" Emily asks but more to herself .

"Noel Kahn just got punch by a girl ." A boy yells followed by other students's laughter . The crowd was later dismissed when Principal Caplan walked in .

"Well , he deserved that ." Hanna commenting .

A tall muscular auburn girl wearing a blue and white checkered shirt with a Rayban caught Spencer's attention . Spencer stands there with her shocked face . _*No , no , no , you gotta be kidding me .*_ That girl was the person she fucked with yesterday . _*Why is she here ? I thought I was sleeping with some college girl from Hollis .*_

"Damn it . You should totally date her , Em ." Hanna exclaims . "Nice body , nice style . Dangerously attractive ."

Emily blushes . "Hanna , just because I'm gay doesn't mean everyone else is gay too ."

"She's gay . Just look at the way she walks , acting like she owns the world ." Alison scoffs . "But Hanna , just because you dated a bad boy doesn't mean Emily needs one ."

Spencer is in her own world , not really interested to listens to her friends bickering session . The auburn takes off her Rayban and gives Spencer and her friends a warm smile as she makes her way to the locker . Spencer freeze at the moment . Her heart almost stop . _*Does she remember me ?*_ Spencer bites her lower lips when she sees the auburn locker situated next to her locker .

"Earth to Spencer ." Aria says .

"Huh ? What ?" Spencer asks , too busy staring at the new girl to notices her friend's question .

"When will you finally move you ass to your locker to grab your Bio book ?" Alison replies impatiently .

"Right , uhh .." Spencer is now debating whether to grab her book right now or just wait until the auburn leaves .

"The bell will ring soon , Spence . Hurry up ." Emily speaks .

Spencer sighs . She walks towards her locker weakly , hoping that the auburn won't notice her . Spencer open her locker slowly . She hopes it will minimize the creaking sound that her locker always made when she open it too fast . Spencer tries her best to hide her face behind the locker , not looking up at all .

"Any suggestion on what I should put as my locker code besides 123 or 911 ?" A hoarse voice startling her . Spencer jumps . Her hands automatically dropped all the books that she was holding .

"Sorry ." The auburn bends down to help Spencer collecting the books . "I didn't mean to scare you ."

Spencer says nothing . She gulps when she could smells the auburn's perfume . Their body are awfully too close which makes Spencer nervous as hell .

"Here ." The auburn gives Spencer the U.S History book as she touches Spencer's palm slightly . Spencer looks down , avoiding eye contact .

Paige scans the quiet brunette in front of her . _*Good , now she's mad at me . Stupid .* _Paige cursed herself . This is her first day here at a new school . Pissing people off , especially a beautiful girl like this one is definitely not in her agenda .

"I am really sorry . I was just being funny . It's my first day here ." Paige says . "By the way , I'm Paige ." Paige extends her hand out .

_*So , her name is Paige . And she really doesn't remember me at all . Maybe she was too drunk that night .*_ Thank God , she was the one who woke up first in that hotel . Spencer looks down at Paige's hand , hesitates to shake Paige's hand .

_*Come on , Spence . It's just a handshake .*_ Spencer is just about to shakes Paige's hand but Hanna interferes them .

"You're so cool !" Hanna shakes Paige's hand . "I'm Hanna Marin ."

Paige is dumbfounded by Hanna's eager introduction . "Paige ." But then she smiles .

"I'm Aria ." Aria smiles . "This school really needs you to teach Noel Kahn a lesson ."

"I think I'm here to study . Not teaching ." Paige says jokingly before she notices another brunette next to Hanna . "Hey there , beautiful . What's your name ?"

Both Alison and Spencer roll their eyes . Alison is of course , doesn't like anyone comes near Emily because she thinks that she owns Emily . But Spencer ? Why she had to roll her eyes like she was really annoyed ?

Spencer shooks her head . Maybe she just hates to see a girl like Paige hitting on her best friend . She's pretty sure that Paige is a player , sleeping with different girls every night . And she was one of those girls .

"I'm Emily Fields . We're all best friends ." Emily replies shyly .

Spencer just watches them . There's no way in the hell she will let Emily fall for a player . Spencer glances at Alison who is now gritting her teeth . Well , at least she has Alison to stop Emily from falling in love with Paige and her sweet words .

But to be honest , sometimes Spencer doesn't understand with Emily and Alison's relationship . Alison has always been protective when it comes to Emily . It's like she loves Emily but she doesn't want to be with her . Maybe she doesn't want to deal with all the bullshit of coming out of the closet . Or maybe she just simply wants to keep Emily as her toy .

"Pretty name for a pretty girl ." Paige says , giving her killer smiles to Emily . "And you ? You haven't introduce yourself yet ." Paige turns around , facing Spencer with the same smile she just gave to Emily .

Spencer stands there , freezing . Somehow , she finds herself mesmerized with Paige's smile . "Spencer Hastings ."

"Spencer ... Spencer .." Paige vents out Spencer's name softly like it was really interesting to her .

"Alison DiLaurentis . This school is my territory so you better watch out ." Alison says arrogantly .

Paige is now looking at Alison . Up and down . Pretty but too bad , a bitch . The other four girls are fine but this one ? Paige scoffs . Not afraid at all with Alison's warning . "So what are we gonna do now ? Have a turf war ?" Paige replies nonchalantly .

"Hahaha ." Hanna laughs only to receive a glare from Alison .

"Just stay out of my way and don't ever try to steal the attentions ." Alison speaks .

"Ali , stop being such an ass ." Aria whispers . This new kid hasn't done anything wrong to deserves this kind of welcome .

Paige laughs . What are they ? Ten years old kids ? "You can have all the lights , Alison . Including the street lights and the traffic light . I'm not interested in that kind of stuff . At all ." Paige smiles widely just to make Alison pisses off even more .

_To be continue ?_

* * *

**Feel free to send a suggestion or review . Your review will make me feels that someone out there is waiting for an update .**

Friday , 18 July 2014

01:48 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -

* * *

**Me : I guess the world is just too screwed up . Just received a sad news an hour ago . Malaysian airplane , MH17 crashed in Ukraine near Russian border . It was the second airplanes tragedy this year for my country . This is too sad , a lot of students were in there coming home to their families as the festive season will start in two weeks . Please take a minute and pray for them . Thank you .**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really struggling with my grammars lately ._.

**Quick Note** : I don't think this is my strongest chapter . Kinda distracted and also I slept weird , so my hand was (and still) bugging me while I wrote this chapter . Next update might be a little late because of the festive season starting soon (next week , yayyy) . I would probably don't have time to write a new chapter , so I hope you all could be patient waiting for the next update .

**Quick Reply**

**jurisenpai31** : It's okay . I did wish I could speak Spanish but unfortunately .. buenos dias ! (that's the only words I know) Thank you for your review , by the way .

**rsbchamp2** : Yeah , I'm glad you love her character .

**Nameguest** : Thanks ! Happy that you enjoyed it .

**Guest** : I was trying to go for the love triangle thing but to be honest , I am suck at writing a love triangle story . I will try , however .

**Viva33** : Thank you !

* * *

English is her last class for the day . Everyone is looking at her when she walks into the classroom . Some of them smile to her , some of them just look at her . Paige looks around the classroom , hoping that there is someone familiar in the classroom . But again , this is her first day .

But Paige automatically smiles when she sees someone she knows . Spencer Hastings is sitting at the first row , one desk away from the window . She quickly drags the chair next to Spencer's desk and put it in front of that brunette . She sits down with a smiles on her face .

Spencer is busy with her essay to even notice someone already sat in front of her . Mr. Fitz is late , so why don't she finish her essay ? Spencer doesn't like delaying her works . That's what her parents always taught her . Work like there's no tomorrow .

Paige is now staring at Spencer . _*What ? Am I invisible here ?*_ She clears her throat but Spencer doesn't look up at all . Rubbing her head , Paige never seen someone writing an essay as focused as Spencer . Paige watches Spencer furrowing her eyebrows like she's thinking really hard .

"Ahem !" Paige clears her throat loudly in order to gain Spencer's attention .

Spencer looks up . Paige . Her heart starts to race , nervous . Spencer doesn't know what kind of magic Paige uses . She started to get nervous whenever she saw Paige . Maybe because the intensity of that dark brown eyes . Or maybe it's just because they both screwed each other and somehow this auburn in front of her doesn't remember at all .

"Hi . Looks like other than locker buddy , we're English buddy too ." Paige chuckles .

Spencer doesn't say anything but continues with her work .

Paige put her hands on Spencer's desk , her palm supporting her chin . _*Playing hard to get it , huh ?*_

"Can I ask you something ? Are you one of those , uh , you know , what do you call 'em ... When someone's really smart , like a genius , but they are a little different ? Like they don't know how to talk to people ?" Paige asks a very long question .

Spencer looks up and their eyes meet for the first time . "Are you asking me if I'm autistic ?"

Paige claps her hands happily . "Ahaa ! That's the word . And you can talk ."

Spencer shooks her head before focusing on her work again .

"Come on Miss Brainiac . You barely said three words to me . Don't be offended . I like that about you . Quiet and moody ." Paige says nonchalantly . "Maybe I can cheer you up ?"

Spencer closes her book angrily . "I don't talk to strangers ."

"Unstranger me . I'm an easy person ." Paige smirks .

"You punched a boy on your first day at school . Pardon me if I would like to stay away from you and all the troubles you brought ." Spencer says .

"Ouch ." Paige put her right hand on her chest in a dramatic style . "You hurt my feelings . I'm not as bad as you thought ."

Spencer stares at the person in front of her . This girl is kinda funny and easy to talk to . "How bad are you ?" Spencer decides to ask one bold question .

"Stay tune with me and you will know everything ." Paige winks .

"I'm sorry but that is my chair ." A boy interrupts them .

Spencer looks up and sees Andrew is now standing behind Paige . Paige groans , she hates it when a boy disturb her conversation with another girl . She turns annoyingly to face the boy .

"I talked to the teacher and he agreed to put me here , next to Spencer ." Paige says to Andrew .

"But why ?" Andrew asks . He has a long time crush on Spencer and changing seat will only lower his chance to date Spencer . And this is his only class together with Spencer .

"Because I need her . Now , will you go away ?" Paige replies . Andrew looks at Spencer , hoping that Spencer will say something but Spencer just stays silent . Andrew leaves with a sigh .

"He's my friend . You could say it nicely ." Spencer speaks . "And I am 98% sure that you were lying about the teacher letting you took Andrew's desk ."

"I wasn't lying . The English teacher basically told me to take his desk . He said I will need your guidance in this class ."

"Okay then , what's our English teacher's name ?" Spencer asks .

"I forgot . But it's start with F ."

Spencer is now looking at Paige , narrowing her eyes while waiting for the answer .

"I don't know . Mr. Ford ?" Paige replies , rubbing the back of her neck .

"You lied ." Spencer exclaims . "It's Mr. Fitz ."

Paige let out a small laughs . "I guess I'm busted ."

"Why do you need me ?"

"When did I say that I need you ?" Paige raises her eyebrows . She watches as Spencer's face turns red .

Spencer looks down and open her notebook again . _*Spencer , she is just like a player . One minute she will say she needs you , the next minute she will say she doesn't need you .*_ Spencer knows that she and Paige are not same .

Spencer is intense like a fire while Paige is as cool as a water . They both will never get along . But one can't stop a fire without a water . Spencer laughs silently in her heart . _*I don't need water , I have a fire extinguisher .*_

And how did she know that Paige McCullers is a cool person ? God knows what she hides underneath her cool attitude and her ... shirt . Spencer blushes again . _*It's hard to pretend you haven't seen someone naked when you actually have seen them naked .*_

"You're smiling . Alone ." Paige suddenly interrupts .

"I am not ." Spencer shooks her head .

"You are . Don't worry , I find it cutes ." Paige smiles . She doesn't know why she feels that this brunette is interesting for her to disturb . Maybe because of the quiet , mysterious thing ? Maybe because this girl is different than those girls she ever go out with ?

'Go out' , that's the words Paige used to describe all the girls she slept with in her old school , Constance . She would never use 'date' or 'girlfriend' on those girls . She doesn't like to get attached . She doesn't do relationships .

Maybe that has to change . Rosewood is not a New York . Rosewood's girls don't sleep with strangers on their first date . New York's girls are wild but Rosewood's girls are sweet .

Besides Paige promised to Jack not to get into someone's pants awfully too fast without knowing their background . This is a new town , she can start over after what happened last year . And this is her senior year , she doesn't want to end up being a loser .

_*Maybe I should change ... Stop all the dirty flirty behavior . Stop changing partner especially sexual partner like changing clothes . Stop making troubles . Woah , that's not easy , McCullers .*_

"Why are you suddenly so quiet ?" Spencer's question bringing Paige to the real world .

Paige smiles awkwardly , unaware that her mind already flew somewhere else . Maybe this brunette is the person she's looking for . If she has a girlfriend , she's pretty sure she won't sleep with every walking person with a vagina in this school .

_*I need to get in a relationship . But how ?*_ She doesn't know anything about relationship and crap . Paige doesn't speak love . That has always been her weakness point , she is emotionless . Sure , she mastered the art of flirtations , but she used it when she wanted to get laid . She never used it to get in a relationship .

Paige clears her throat . "So , you're a genius , huh ?"

"How did you know ?" Spencer asks back , not aware that her words sounded cocky .

And Paige notices it . "I asked around . It's okay to be arrogant sometimes ."

"I'm not arrogant ." Spencer says defensively .

"You can't hide who you are . If you are good , you are good . I don't know if this will make you feel good or not but I am also good . In bed ." Paige winks . "And I am arrogantly happy to tell people that ." Paige adds . _*What happened to 'I need to stop all the dirty flirty behavior ?'*_

Spencer swallows hard . She would never forget how amazingly fantastic the sex with this girl in front of her was . Paige was drunk but still fantastic that night . She couldn't help but wonder how good the sex is with sober - Paige .

"Class ! ." Mr Fitz walks into the class . "Please get back to your place ." Mr Fitz says to Paige . Paige grabs her sling back , reaching for a paper .

"They told me to give this to you , Mr. Ford ." Paige says , handing the approval paper to Mr. Fitz . The whole classroom laugh when they heard Paige calling Mr. Fitz as Mr. Ford . Paige glances at Spencer who is now laughing too .

The English teacher chuckles "It's Mr. Fitz . And you're the new student . Have you find your seat yet ?" Mr. Fitz asks .

"Yeah . Andrew generously swapped his place with me ." Paige lie . Lying is not a big deal to her .

"In that case , you can take your seat ." Mr Fitz replies .

Spencer is still laughing as Paige drags her chair back to the desk . "I told you , I can cheer you up ." Paige teases Spencer .

* * *

After the English class finished , Paige found herself wandering around the school . Not really wandering . She is looking for the boys changing room . *Where the hell is that changing room ?*

She turns left and sighs in relief when she sees the signboard to the boys changing room . _*This school is a maze !*_ Paige ignores the sign '**Boys only . No girls allowed'** .

She walks into the changing room . "Attention boys !" Her bold action is making everybody in the changing room look at her .

"Hey , bro . Stop staring at my lesbian boobs , will you ?" Paige says when she notices a boy checking her out .

"I'm looking for a Noel Kahn ." Paige says . "Did anyone know him ?" Paige is looking for Noel Kahn because she heard that this Noel will host a private party this weekend .

A shirtless boy suddenly appears from behind "What the hell are you doing here ?"

Paige turns around to face the unpleasant voice . The boy that she punched earlier . "Ooh , Mr. Smiley Face . How's your cheek ?"

"You shouldn't be here even if you were a dyke . There's a lot of people here with a penis and you're a girl . Get out before anything happens to you ." The boy says , ignoring Paige's question .

"I will leave after I talk to Noel Kahn ." Paige says . crossing hands against her chest .

"You're talking to him right now . I am Noel Kahn . What do you want ?" The boy replies .

"Wait ... You're Noel Kahn ?" Paige asks , his name sounds familiar . Paige suddenly remember that the short girl , one of Spencer's friend mentioned his name earlier this morning . She didn't really paying attention , she guess .

"Yeah . What do you want ?" Noel asks impatiently . "You want to apologize ?"

"Unfortunately , no . That's not gonna happen . I need you to put me in your guest list to your private party this weekend ." Paige replies , more to a command than a request .

"If I don't ?"

"Maybe you should rethink ." Paige says nonchalantly .

Noel is now staring at Paige . This girl , she talks like she knows she would certainly be invited . "Fine , you're invited . Only because I heard a lot of interesting stuff about you in New York ."

_To Be Continued ?_

* * *

Read . Follow . Favourite . Let me know what you think . And I'm still looking for an idea on how to get Paige into Spencer's pants (this time without them being drunk) . I need to find something or maybe a plot , I just can't make it happen out of nowhere . Any suggestion ? And if that happens , this story might changes from T to M .

* * *

Wednesday , 23 July 2014

12:35 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Hey guys , I'm back ! From a very long depressing holiday that was supposed to be fun . I watched a romantic comedy sad film on cinema recently and I watched it three times . Yep , same movie . 3 times . The stupid thing about watching a romantic comedy movie is when the story ended , the girl next to you was sobbing in the arms of her boyfriend (I rolled my eyes when I wrote this) and then you noticed how lonely you were , watching the whole movie alone . Yep , I was grinning from ear to ear while watching it but then the lights on , bammm . You're alone . That is what I feel right now . Anyways , thanks for the last review . Paige is totally anti - heroic in this story . Here we go , a new chapter .

* * *

The next day after school , Paige was walking around the school with no direction . From library to the labs , natatorium to the auditorium . And now she found herself at the school's field . Paige looked around and immediately saw Spencer , practicing her shot . Alone . A smile slowly crept on Paige's lips . Somehow , wherever she goes , the world keeps bringing her to Spencer Hastings .

Spencer was aiming the ball when Paige walked toward Spencer nonchalantly with a pen and a small notebook in her hand . Clicking her pen nonstop , Paige laughed when Spencer missed her target . Instead of went into the goal , the ball landed poorly on the grass .

"You broke my concentration !" Spencer groaned .

Paige laughed harder . "Sorry , it's a habit . Whenever there's a pen in my hand , I always click it without even realize it ."

Spencer ignored Paige . She took another ball and put it on the grass , continue practicing her shot .

Paige had to bit her lower lips as she watched Spencer from behind . Spencer was wearing her hockey uniform , a sleeveless white and blue shirt and a skirt . _*Damn , those long legs ...*_

Spencer turned around when she felt like she was being watched . Her eyes went wide when she saw those brown eyes now glued on her ass . "Are you checking me out ?"

_*Definitely not the first time .*_ Paige's eyes quickly move to Spencer's face . "No , I was just wondering what ... Umm , what the name of this sport . It looks like interesting to me ." Paige said , couldn't think of another question when Spencer really caught her off guard . What a stupid question , of course this sport is called field hockey . In fact , she was the striker for her old school's hockey team .

"Hockey . Field hockey . You never heard of it ?" Spencer asked , surprised . She always thought Paige was an athletic person at her old school .

Paige suddenly got a naughty idea . "Never . But I would like to learn one or two things about hockey . Can you teach me ?"

"I'm practicing my shot right now ." Spencer said , she didn't say no or yes but she hopes that Paige would understand that she doesn't want to teach anyone , especially Paige . She's afraid of being close to Paige might break her into telling Paige what was really happened between them and their night of pleasure .

"Just a thing or two ." Paige replied with her hopeful voice . She put down her sling bag on the grass before throwing her small notebook and pen on her bag . Paige take off her jacket and smiled to Spencer , signaling that she's ready .

Spencer sighed . "Fine !" She threw the hockey stick to Paige .

"How do you hold it ? Like this ?" Paige asked , holding the stick the wrong way .

Spencer chuckled that to Paige's ear was a very charming and sincere laugh she ever heard for the first time after a few years .

"You gripped it wrong . The place that you gripped should be at the bottom ." Spencer finally explained after she was done laughing .

Paige fake a surprised face . "I thought the bigger place is for me to grip ?"

"No . The bigger place is used to hit the ball , you dumb ." Spencer was clearly not aware of the amazing acting by the auburn . Paige rubbed the back of her head , looking confused .

"You look very pathetic . Let me show you ." Spencer walked toward Paige and stop just a few inches behind her . "Get a grip with your left hand . Point down your thumb ."

Spencer's fingers slowly touched Paige's hand . Very slow and soft . Almost like Spencer would hurt Paige if she moves her fingers on Paige's hand with a normal speed . She watched Paige nervously from behind . For a few seconds , she have lost her words .

"And then ?" Paige's voice brought Spencer into reality .

"Yeah , you got it . Let all your fingers grip the stick . Bend at the waist ." Spencer put her hands on Paige's hip , correcting the position . Spencer was standing awfully too close to Paige . She slowly retreated a step , trying to avoid her body from touching Paige's back .

Suddenly without warning , Paige stood up in her normal position . Her back automatically touched Spencer's breast . Paige was smiling before she groaned . "Ahh , it feels good ."

Spencer retreated a few steps . _*What did she mean by 'it feels good ?'*_

And it was almost like Paige could read Spencer's brain . "It feels good to stand in normal position again . I can't believe you play without hurting your back . Just a few minutes in that position and I'm tired ."

"Some people are naturally talented and some people are naturally sucks ." Spencer said , mocking . "You haven't take your shot yet ."

Paige looked down at the ball and chuckled . "Yeah , I haven't ." Paige bent her body and hit the ball , slow .

"It's not golf . Just whack it !" Spencer yelled . "It doesn't has to be pretty , just whack it hard . Try again ." Spencer put the small ball on the grass in front of Paige .

"Aye aye , Captain ." Paige replied enthusiastically . She hit it , this time hard . But the ball went over the crossbar . "SHIT !"

"Wow , you're totally sucks ." Spencer commented . "I thought you were an athlete . You have an athletic body and a pair of powerful legs ."

"You were totally spying on my body , weren't you ?" Paige winked while Spencer already blushed .

"Don't be shy . I like it ." Paige spoke nonchalantly .

_*Like ? Did Paige just say that she likes me or what ?*_ Spencer was confused . "What sport do you played in your old school ?" Spencer asked , changing the topic .

"I'm not really into sport but well , I played chess ." Paige lied . A little white lie won't hurt anybody .

"That's not even a sport !" Spencer said . "You must be lying . You have a body of an athlete ."

"You're talking about my body again ." Paige smirked . "I swim sometimes when I'm free . I have a pretty big swimming pool at the back of my house ." Paige walked toward Spencer , handing the hockey stick to the brunette .

"You should wear your hair up more . Shows off the back of your neck . I like the back of your neck ." Paige suddenly leaned in and whispered .

Spencer shivered due to Paige's soft breath . She said nothing and awkwardly continue practicing her shot . After her second shot , Spencer glanced at the auburn and noticed that Paige already sat on the grass with her notebook and a pen in her hand .

"What ?" Paige looked up .

"Maybe you want to find some other comfortable place doing what you're doing ?" Spencer asked .

"Just Algebra ."

"There's library in our school . It's more comfortable doing your homework there than doing it here , on a dirty field ." Spencer said .

"I find this place is oddly comfortable ." Paige gave Spencer her killer smile . "Just continue with your shot , Spencer . You won't even notice that I'm here ."

Spencer shrugged , ignoring Paige .

"Do you know about Noel Kahn's party ?" Paige asked after a few minutes of silence . Her eyes was still on the notebook .

Spencer turned around . "Yeah . And why ?"

"Are you gonna be there ?"

"I don't know ." Spencer replied . "I haven't ask my friends yet . I will come , if they come ."

"Friends ? No boy ... friend ?" Paige carefully asked . Paige changed her position . From lying flat on her stomach , she sat up straight .

"I broke up with my boyfriend early this year . So , nope ." Spencer replied . She didn't understand on why she was so straight forward to Paige when she barely talks to her friends about this , the break up . Almost like she wanted to let Paige knows that she is single and available .

"I am going to say I am sorry to hear that but , I am not ." Paige slowly said . "That means , I still have my chance ."

"Your chance to what exactly ?" Spencer asked back , putting down her hockey stick .

Paige ignored Spencer's question and quickly closed her notebook when Spencer walked toward her .

"Will you come to the party with me ?" Paige said and as soon after that she realized that she sounded like a desperate bitch . "I mean , I need a human GPS . I don't know where the cabin is ."

"How did you get invited to his party after you punched him in the face ?" Spencer asked weirdly , standing in front of Paige .

Paige just chuckled . "Come with me ?" She asked , this time with a soft tone .

Spencer looked at Paige , her heart almost melt just by listening to Paige's voice . Spencer suddenly remembered that this was the way she talked to every other girls she met . Soft and sweet . This girl is surely a player . "You know what ? Maybe you should ask Emily . I'm sure she couldn't be more happier to become your human GPS . You want her phone number ?"

"I can get anyone fucking phone number without your help , Spencer ." Paige said , there's anger in her voice and her face .

Spencer stared down on Paige . She decided to add some petrol to the fire . "Really ? Think you can get mine ?"

"Sorry ." Paige replied soon after the anger subsided . "You're different . Maybe it will take time to get your phone number ."

"Emily likes you . Half of the girls in the school like you . Even the straight one likes you ." Spencer sat down next to Paige .

"Your point is ?"

"I don't want to get into all the high school drama . And I don't want people to get the wrong idea when they see me walking into the Noel Kahn's cabin with you ." Spencer explained . "And I am not even gay ."

"Are you sure ? Like you said , even the straight one likes me . Are you sure you're not gay ?" Paige asked .

Spencer ignored Paige's question . "There might be a chance that you're going to be Emily's girlfriend . I don't want to ruin my friendship with her ."

Paige laughed . "I don't do girlfriends ."

"Spencer ! There you are ." Emily shouted , interrupting their conversation

Spencer stood up and waved to Emily . Emily joined them in the awkward situation . "Hey , Paige ." Emily smiled .

"Hey ..." Paige replied .

"You're not done yet ? You're my ride , Spence ." Emily looked at Spencer .

"I would be done if she's not here disturbing me ." Spencer glanced at Paige .

"Alright , alright . I will leave ." Paige let out a small laugh . "Thanks for teaching me ."

"Paige , wait !" Spencer called just when Paige was about to leave . "Ask her ." Spencer pointed her index finger toward Emily . Paige turned around , looking confused .

"Ask me what ?" Emily asked to Spencer .

"Paige was asking me about your schedule this weekend . She wanna ask you to go with her to Noel Kahn's party ." Spencer said nonchalantly .

Meanwhile Paige was dumbfounded . _*When did I say that ?*_ Emily was looking at Paige , forcing her to fake a smile . _*I am so gonna get you , Spencer . For setting me up with Emily .*_

"Really ?" Emily asked , looking at Paige .

"Yeah , but if you are busy or .."

"You're kidding ?" Emily cut Paige off . "I'm not busy at all this Saturday ."

Spencer just looked at Paige and Emily . _*And now I am invisible to them .*_ . She doesn't know what kind of feeling is this . One minute she was so supportive the next minute she was ... don't know ... jealous ? Maybe ?

"You're going home ? I can give you a ride ." Paige asked , slowly touching Emily's shoulder .

"It's okay . I will wait for Spencer . I don't want to trouble you ." Emily replied .

"It's not a trouble at all . Come on . I won't take no as an answer ." Paige said , holding Emily's hand . Paige secretly winked at Spencer before she walked away with Emily , hand by hand .

Spencer groaned . She picked up her hockey stick and hit the ball , hard .

* * *

**Hastings's House**

Later that night , Hanna was sitting next to Spencer . They watched a movie together but Spencer's brain was doing a lot of thinking than watching . Her eyes was on the screen but her mind was flying to somewhere else .

"Wait ! How did he escape ?" Hanna asked . "Oh my god , Channing Tatum is so hot !" Hanna added when shirtless Channing Tatum walked into the building .

By now , Hanna was wondering if she's watching this movie alone as there was no response from the brunette next to her . Hanna pressed pause and turned around , facing Spencer .

"Okay , where are you right now ?" Hanna asked with hands crossed against her chest .

Spencer looked at Hanna . She needs someone that she can talk to . This things inside her head is making her confused . Can she trust Hanna ? Will Hanna judge her ?

"I am thinking about someone , Hanna ."

"Toby ?" Hanna carefully asked , not to hurt Spencer's feeling . Girls usually don't like to talk about their exes .

Spencer shooked her head .

"So ... There is someone else ?" Hanna smirked .

"It's still new and confusing . She ... I mean , he , is not like Toby ." Spencer bit her lips .

"What do you mean by 'not like Toby' ? Is he , old and bald ?" Hanna asked dumbly .

Spencer chuckled . "No , not like that ."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation . "I will go get that ." Spencer opened the door and saw Emily . "Hey , Em . Come in ." Spencer moved aside to let Emily step inside .

"What are you doing ?" Emily asked .

"I'm having a date with Miss Hanna here ." Spencer joked .

"Hey , Em . We were watching shirtless Channing Tatum but now Spencer's story about her secret boy... Owww ." Hanna yelped when Spencer kicked her leg . "Damn it , Spencer ."

"Hmmm , you two are acting weird . Do you have a water or something , Spencer ?" Emily walked to the kitchen counter .

"Just open the fridge and grab whatever you want ." Spencer said from the sofa . "Shhhh , don't say anything to anyone about what I told you just now ." Spencer whispered to Hanna .

"But why ? It's a great news that someone finally caught your attention ." Hanna whispered back .

"Because it's still new and I am not sure about my feelings . And if you told Emily , I'm sure she will tell Alison and Alison gonna make it a big deal and possibly scares that person away ." Spencer slowly replied . "I trust you , Hanna ."

"Okay , okay . It will be our secret ." Hanna nodded .

Emily sat next to Hanna with a glass of orange juice in her hand . "I swear my mom is making everyone who comes to my house nervous ." She sighed .

"I thought that is your mother's occupation ? Making people nervous ." Hanna quickly answered . She received a death glare from Emily . "I was just joking ."

"Well , it's not funny . My mother was like a police asking a dozen of questions to Paige when she sent me home this evening ." Emily explained .

Hanna and Spencer both stared at Emily now . "Uh uh , Em . Rules number one : Never introduces the mother to the girlfriend on your first date ." Hanna laughed .

Emily blushed . "We're not girlfriends and it wasn't a date . At least , not yet . And I didn't plan for it to happened . It just happened . My mom invited her in ."

Spencer just sat next to Hanna quietly . She rolled her eyes when Emily just keep talking about Paige and her mom . _*What is wrong with me ? Why should I be jealous ?*_

Hanna turned around , still laughing with Emily's story . "Don't you have a little advice for our friend here , Spence ?"

"Your mother is the type of parent that your girlfriend will need a lot of preparation before she meets her . So next time , ask Paige to drop you a few meters from your house ." Spencer replied bluntly ,

"Good advice . But now I'm starting to think that she feels regret asking me to come to Noel Kahn's party with her ." Emily spoke .

"WHAT ?! She actually asked you to come with her ? Seriously ?" Hanna asked , a little too excited .

"Yep . Spencer was there when she asked me to be her date this weekend ." Emily replied happily .

Spencer stared at her coffee mug on the table in front of her . _*She needed a human GPS , not a date*_

"Too bad I will be out of town this weekend to witness all the cuteness between you and Paige ." Hanna smiled .

"But I'm worried . She's a player from what I heard . I really don't want it to be a one time thing ." Emily slowly said .

"Then , make sure she won't forget you . You know ..." Hanna winked .

Spencer doesn't know how long of this situation she can stand . She was seriously hurt and jealous and upset . All those three feelings at the same time . She sighed and chose to remained quiet , trying to calm herself down .

Hanna then stood up and walked upstairs . She came back with Spencer's laptop in her hands .

"Why are you holding my laptop ?" Spencer asked weirdly .

"We have to do some research ." Hanna smirked .

"About what ?" Emily raised her eyebrows .

"Paige McCullers ." Hanna sat between Spencer and Emily . Her fingers quickly typed 'Paige McCullers' in the search box . "Whoa , there's a lot of stories about her ."

"Click her biodata , Hann ." Emily said impatiently . Spencer leaned forward and grabbed her mug . She took a sip of her now cold coffee .

"She used to be a student at Constance Billard . A private all - girls school . A star athlete . She was the captain of her school field hockey team ..." Hanna stopped reading Paige's biodata when Spencer started to cough . She looked at Spencer weirdly while Emily already stood up , looking for tissues paper .

"Are you okay , Spence ?" Hanna asked , concerned .

"I ... okay ." Spencer replied . Spencer quickly remembered her conversation with Paige after school today . Paige told her that she never heard anything about field hockey and she was also acting like she didn't know to play it . _*Never heard of it , you ass .*_

"Here ..." Emily handed some tissues to Spencer . "There's coffee coming out from your nose .

"Thanks ." Spencer wiped her mouth and nose .

"May I continue with our research ?" Hanna asked with her formal voice .

"She was also the captain of the swim team . Competing against the other schools in New York , her hockey and swim teams won a lot of titles . She also played soccer . Damn , she's a total athlete and maybe too fit ." Hanna glanced at Emily and smirked . "Do you know what that means , Em ?"

"What ?"

"She is a good fuck ." Hanna raised her eyebrows playfully . Emily punched Hanna's shoulder .

Spencer looked down , staring down at her legs . _*Yeah , she is .*_

"But there is something a little bit weird . She quitted hockey and swimming last year . Why gave up something like that ?" Hanna asked , more to herself .

"Maybe she's tired ?" Emily said .

"She has one record of driving under influence ." Hanna added , her eyes never left the screen .

"Wow , that's interesting ." Spencer suddenly spoke . "Drugs or alcohol ?"

"Both ." Hanna looked at Emily . "Never let your mother search a Paige McCullers on internet , Em ."

Emily laughed . "What else ?"

"A few fights at bars . Annnnnd ... This doesn't look good . She has some anger management issues . Apparently , she is a hot - tempered person . But she went to a camp ." Hanna said .

"Was . Was a hot - tempered person ." Spencer interjected . "People always changed from time to time ."

"Yeah . I spent my evening with her , I don't think she is a hot - tempered person . I think she is an easy going , funny person ." Emily agreed .

"Sometimes the things on the internet are not 100 percent true . I believe that she's a good person for you , Em ." Hanna nodded .

"Look ! One happy family ." Hanna pointed her fingers to the screen . A photo of Paige with her parents . "She's the McCullers's only kid ."

"Give me that laptop , I want to get a closer look ." Emily quickly grabbed the laptop from Hanna .

Meanwhile , Spencer stayed silent and just listened to Hanna's conversation with Emily after that . _*Hanna is being so supportive towards Emily's relationship with Paige . Just forget it , Spencer . No one cares about your feeling .*_ She sighed silently .

_**- To Be Continue -**_

* * *

Read . Follow . Favourite . Review

**Note** : So , to all the readers of this story and my other stories . Liars with Love , Someone Like You , Don't You Remember ? This is may or may not be my last update . Will go do a medical check up this Monday and if the doctor clears me , I will be away for 3 months . Any spelling mistakes on this chapter , I apologize . It's a rush chapter . Goodbye .

* * *

Sunday , 17 August 2014

02:15 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	5. Chapter 5

**Respond to the last review .**

Sorry guys , I usually don't do this but I had to this time . This is not a new update .

One review has really caught my attention . From Guest . I'm trying to be fair , so I have released her/his hate review without editing it . I accepted your review about my terrible writing style . But I do not accept your bad comment about Paige McCullers or the actress that plays the character . I suggest that you go back to school , upgrade your moral and your manners . Seriously , people need to stop all the hatred towards Paige McCullers . I have seen a lot of hate comments on Twitter about Paige McCullers . I think you (Guest) and your other species have no manners . At all .


	6. Chapter 6

_dina30_ : Thanks . And bonjour ! Glad to know there's a French reader out there .

_Guest_ : Thank you xD

_rsbchamp2_ : Yes . Some people are just plain rude .

And to those people who were asking whether this is a Paily or McHastings fanfic , this is a McHastings fanfic , Spaige or whatever you would love to call them : )

* * *

**NOTE** : So , the doctors declared me as unfit to join the National Service because I am an asthmatic teenager -_- . But on the brighter side , I could at least update the stories . No three months break from the Internet . It's not so bad actually .

This chapter , I started working on it since 2 weeks ago and I just finished it today . I am kinda having a hard time translating my thoughts into words lately . Still crawling here to write a story in English . How I wish could write this story in my own language ...

The last chapter I posted , I received a hate comment about Paige McCullers , so I hope that won't happened again on this chapter . If you're not a fan of Paige , don't read this story . Sometimes , I just don't get it with these kind of people . I read a lot of not nice comments about Paige and Toby (I noticed that these two characters always become the victims of unmature people) . Come on , get a life .

So , that's all .. Here we go . New chapter .

* * *

**Noel Kahn's Cabin**

As soon as Spencer and Alison arrived , they were greeted with a loud music of 'Like a G6' . Paper cups were everywhere . They both looked around , looking for Noel . There were a lot of boys and girls from their school . Of course , this was Noel Kahn's annual party . Everybody wants to show their faces .

Spencer was not one of them . She'd rather stay at home and watch Jake Gyllenhaal . But Alison showed up and dragged her here . Sometimes she felt like she was a doll to Alison . Alison would drag her when she needed her and then threw her back into the box when she's done with her .

Spencer was wearing a black and white check shirt tonight . She glanced at Alison who was wearing a very sexy tank top . Perhaps , too sexy for teenagers like them . Spencer looked around again . _*Where is she ? I thought she'd come .*_

"Where the hell is Noel Kahn ?" Alison asked but Spencer barely heard her .

Spencer recognized some of those girls were her teammates from the hockey team . They were totally wasted . Spencer scanned the room , there were two or three small groups already laughing , probably drunk .

"Did you see Noel Kahn anywhere ?" Alison asked to Bridget who was standing near the stairs .

"What ?" Bridget asked Alison back , half drunk .

"NOEL KAHN !" Alison yelled .

"He's downnnnstairs ." Bridget replied . "Be careful . It was like aaaaaaa heaven down there ! But when you drink toooooooo much like me , it could turn like hellllllll . Damn , it . Where's the fucking couch ?" Bridget mumbled .

Spencer and Alison walked downstairs but they both were prohibited from entering the basement by a creepy bald man .

"Who are you ?" The bald man asked . He's a security , maybe .

"Alison DiLaurentis . This is my friend , Spencer ." Alison pointed her index finger toward Spencer .

"Let me check the guest list first ." The bald man said . "And , don't try to sneak in until I let you in ."

"Why did Noel Kahn need a creepy security guard for his party ?" Alison looked at Spencer as soon as the bald man disappeared .

"I don't know . I am not supposed to be here , Ali ." Spencer replied unenthusiastically .

"You're no fun at all . That's why Toby left you ." Alison said .

Spencer looked at Alison angrily . "Okay ! Can you stop talking about Toby ?"

Alison gave Spencer a death look . No one ever talked to her like that .

The bald man returned . "Sorry to keep you both waiting . Come in ."

When they entered the basement they both were totally shocked . Alison just stood there with her eyes wide open while Spencer already felt something was not right in her stomach .

* * *

Paige was wearing a white plain t - shirt with her favourite green military style blazer . Next to her was Emily , wearing a purple dress . In front of her was Noel and his girlfriend , Mona . They both have been quizzing her for like an hour now . _*That is what so great being the new kid in town .*_ Paige rolled her eyes .

There were only few people in this room . Most of them were Noel's closest friends . The music in this room also slower than the upstairs . Exclusive , less messier and more organized .

It was her idea . The party upstairs was just a cover for this party downstairs . Noel told her that if thing is under control there's gonna be a late night surprise down here . She was pretty sure he was talking about drugs .

"I honestly didn't expect you to came here with a date ." Noel shooked his head . "Well done , McCullers ."

"So ... Are you guys dating ?" Mona who was sitting on Noel's lap smirked . Emily already blushed .

"For now , we are just hanging out ." Paige put her arms around Emily . Emily smiled shyly .

Noel raised his eyebrows . "Have you two kiss yet ?"

"Nope ." Both Emily and Paige answered at the same time .

Noel took a sip of his champagne . "Well , maybe you should ."

Paige laughed . "So that you can get a free show ? No , thanks ."

"Come on , McCullers ." Mona stood up and grabbed Paige's silver metal lighter that Paige put earlier on the table . She hit it against her wine glass to gained everyone's attention . "If you wanna see Fields and McCullers kiss each other , raise your hands !"

Surprisingly , they all raised their hands . Some of them were cheering . "Kiss . Kiss . Kiss . Kiss . Kiss ."

Paige shooked her head , laughing . "It's up to you , Emily . We can say no if you don't want ."

Emily looked at Paige's intense brown eyes . "What if I want ?

Paige didn't say anything but raised her eyebrows playfully . The crowds was still cheering . "Okay ! Shut up . I can't kiss her properly if you all keep cheering like that ."

With that Paige leaned down . She stopped halfway , searching for approval from Emily's eyes . But the brunette already closed her eyes . Paige leaned in and slowly kissed Emily . Her hand already wrapped around Emily's neck . Emily's hand rubbing Paige's back .

"You're a good kisser ." Emily whispered into Paige's ear .

"Wow ." Noel commented when Paige and Emily broke the kiss . The other people in the room was cheering again . Some of them were whistling . "Are you into the threesome thing ?" Noel asked .

"Ass !" Paige yelled , throwing the metal lighter to Noel's face .

Alison suddenly interjected "Gross . So gross ." Spencer already sat on the stool in front of the bar .

Noel looked up while Paige and Emily turned around . Alison was standing near the bar , both of her hands crossed against her chest . Mona immediately rolled her eyes . For a few seconds , it wasn't Alison that Paige was looking at . But Spencer . Their gazes met .

"You came !" Noel exclaimed happily , half drunk .

Alison took a glass of liquor from the bar and walked toward them . "Why did you invite an outsider , Noel ? She is just a new kid ." Alison spoke , standing behind Paige .

Paige put both of her legs on the table in front of her as a sign of protest . This girl is always bitchy to her .

"Relax , Ali . She's cool enough to hang out with us ." Noel said as soon as he noticed Alison's trying to spark a fight . Alison said nothing but took a sip of her liquor .

"FYI , that champagne is sponsored by me ." Paige said nonchalantly .

Everyone in the room was watching the bickering session . "Maybe we should just let them fight ." Mona whispered in Noel's ear .

Alison spitted the liquor back into the glass . "No wonder it tastes like detergent ."

"Alison , that's enough ." Emily suddenly spoke , trying to stop the fight .

"How did you know it tastes exactly like detergent ? You ever drank one before ?" Paige replied sarcastically . Suddenly she felt a trickles of water ran down on her hair and also on her face . Paige slowly looked up . She looked at Alison and her empty glass angrily .

"Ooops ." Alison laughed .

Emily stood up , facing Alison . "What is wrong with you ?"

"Okay ! You both gotta stop or one of you out from my basement . I love a good cats fight but please , not tonight ." Noel gave both of them warning .

Alison grabbed Emily's hand . "I want to talk to you ."

"But ... I'm with Paige ..." Emily answered but Alison just dragged her out .

"Bastard ." Paige said loudly before she walked to the bar . Spencer was pretending busy with her phone as Paige sat next to her .

"I don't get it how girls as nice and beautiful as you and Emily befriended with the most bitchy human I ever knew ." Paige rubbed her damp hair . Spencer's eyes was still on her phone .

Paige shooked her head . It's so damn hard to start a conversation with Spencer . "You don't have to re-read your older messages or play Candy Crush just to avoid yourself from talking to me . Just say so and I will leave you the hell alone ." Paige raised her voice .

Spencer finally looked up . "If you have any problem with Alison , go pick a fight with her . Not me ."

"So , you heard me ."

"I heard . But you know , lately , I have been trying to avoid myself from talking to a liar ."

Paige gave Spencer a confused look . "I seriously don't know what you are talking about ."

"Constance Billard . Captain of the field hockey and swim team . Striker of the soccer team . And also , president of the big fat liar club ." Spencer said sarcastically .

"Dave , pour something for her ." Ordered Paige .

"No , thanks . I don't need a drink ." Spencer pushed the glass away .

"No , you need it . Alcohol can calm you down . And then maybe after that we can talk ." Paige smiled . "Loosen up a bit , Spencer . I swear that I won't put any pills in your glass when you're not looking like in the movie ." Paige said jokingly .

"HA ! Funny ." Said Spencer , sarcastically . "I'm very sure that Alison will end up drunk , so I'm not drinking tonight ."

Paige just nodded . A group of boys near the foosball table suddenly yelled Paige's name .

"Paige ! Let's play ." Tom from the football team called Paige .

"Give me a second ." Paige yelled and turned around . "You're staying here at least until midnight , right ?"

"I don't know . Honestly , I just want to go home but Alison ..." Spencer stopped , looking at Alison and Emily across the room .

"Hey , McCullers ! You want to play or not ?"

"I think she's scared of getting her ass kicked in foosball ."

"Coming , coming !" Paige yelled back . "Spencer , just promise me that you will say goodbye to me before you go home , okay ?"

"Why should I ?" Spencer asked weirdly .

Paige laughed . "Stop asking question , Spencer . You still owe me for setting me up with Emily tonight ."

"Wasn't that what you want ?"

"You don't know me or what I want ." Paige replied before she joined the group at the foosball table , leaving Spencer hanging with her question . Spencer glanced around . Emily and Alison were still having their serious talk , based on their face . Besides her , Emily , Alison and Mona , they were only two or three other girls in this room . One of that girls were their school's cheerleader captain . And the other girl was Shana from the swim team . Spencer gulped . Now she felt it was a bad idea to hang out down here with all the bad boys dominating this room .

"Yo , Paige !" A familiar voice suddenly caught Spencer's attention .

Caleb was now walking toward Paige , hugging like they already know each other for a long time

"What the hell is going on ..." Spencer mumbled as she watched them hugging . But , at least now Caleb was here , so she would feel much safer with him around . Spencer's eyes stopped on Noel . She trusted Caleb more than Noel .

Caleb sat on the chair near the foosball table .

"I'm glad that you came ." Paige said while she was playing foosball .

"I came just to show my face . I wouldn't be here if you didn't invite me ." Caleb's eyes landed on Noel's eyes . "Not really a big fan of Noel fucking Kahn ."

Noel stood up . "Who the hell invited you ?"

Paige turned around . "Me . Relax , bro ."

Noel looked at Paige , huffing before he joined his friends back .

Paige raised her eyebrows . "Why was he like that to you ? What happened ?"

"That was a normal reaction for someone who have had my fist flying on his face before this . He tried to disturb my girlfriend ."

"Another thing that we had in common ." Paige laughed . "Where's your girlfriend ? She's not here ?" Paige asked , not aware that Hanna is Caleb's girlfriend .

"Out of town with her mother ." Caleb replied .

Paige chuckled . "That explained why you're moody tonight . I thought girls are the one who gets moody when their boyfriends are away ."

Caleb let out a small chuckle . "I'm not moody . Look Paige , I will leave this place after a drink or two ."

"Okay , CalCal . Thank you for stopping by , though ." Paige said , calling Caleb by the nickname she gave him .

Caleb just smiled . He pushed his chair back to get a clearer view of a familiar brunette who was sitting at the bar . He glanced down at the brunette and their gazes locked . _*Spencer ?*_

"I will go get a drink for a while . You want anything ?" Caleb asked Paige . Paige was too busy playing foosball to answer Caleb's question .

"I didn't know that you're here ." Caleb said as soon as he arrived at the bar . "You came alone ?"

"I came with ... Alison ." Spencer looked around . Both Emily and Alison were nowhere to be found now . "She practically dragged me here and then she .. Nowhere to be found ." Spencer said , a little bit upset .

"You and the girls shouldn't let Alison have all the controls . I'm telling you , you should stand up for yourself , Spencer ." Caleb replied .

"She's Alison , Caleb ."

Caleb looked at the bartender . "I will have a vodka ."

"What are you doing here ? You said you were not coming since Hanna is still out of town ." Spencer asked .

"Stopped by to see my friend ." Caleb swallowed his vodka .

"And your friend is Paige McCullers ?" Spencer curiously asked .

"Yeah , she's nice . Cool to hangout with ." Caleb said , looking at Paige .

"So ... You two have known each other for a long time ?"

"I met her at a bar . I think it was on her first day in Rosewood ." Caleb stood up when Paige already waved at him . "Talk to you later , Spencer ."

* * *

Spencer glanced at her watch for the fourth time . She started to walk around the basement , looking for Alison . Caleb already left . While Emily and Paige both disappeared .

Spencer scanned the room . The basement was quiet now as some of Noel's guests already left . The remaining people in the room was too drunk to make a noise . Spencer has to admit , even if she is the bravest one , she felt it's kinda creepy hanging out down here without her friends around . _*Yeah , I should leave now .*_

Spencer walked to Noel and Mona who were sitting together on the comfy sofa . "Noel , have you seen Ali ?"

"The last time I saw her ... Upstairs , I ... think ." Noel slurred half drunk .

"Are you sure ?" Spencer asked , not really believed in Noel's answer .

"Yeah .. Maybe .. Just leave me alone , Spence ." Noel said , wrapping his hand around Mona .

Spencer quickly walked upstairs . As soon as she finds Alison , they both will leave . Fullstop .

"Where the hell is Alison ..." Spencer mumbled but stopped when she saw Alison and Noel's brother , Eric , hand by hand walking into one of the private room in the cabin .

"Alison !" Spencer yelled , stopping their movements . She grabbed Alison's hand into a secluded area so they can talk .

"What , what ?" Alison asked impatiently .

"What are you thinking you were doing ? That's Noel's big brother . He's creepy !"

"So ?" Alison crossed her hands .

"I heard .. We heard a lot of stories about him . He might force himself on you ."

"Spencer , I don't need you to protect me or my vagina ."

Spencer's eyes open wide . "So you and him are about to have sex ?"

"It's really none of your damn business , Spence ." Alison replied , turning around .

"Fine , it's none of my business but if you're planning to stay here late , you need to give me your car key ." Spencer quickly said .

Alison said nothing but raised her eyebrows .

"I came with you , remember ?" Spencer said sarcastically .

"So ? Either you wait for me or you go home walking ." Alison answered . She went into the room with Eric , both giggling .

"Can you at least please tell me where Emily is ?" Spencer yelled angrily .

Spencer felt her anxiety started to kick in . Now ... How is she suppose to go home without a vehicle ? Stay here till Alison finish whatever she wants to do with Eric ? No freaking way . Spencer sighed .

* * *

"You don't know how much I wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you ." The brunette forced Paige to sat down on the chair .

Paige grinned , letting the girl in front of her taking control . She has always been the dominant one but tonight she just wanted for someone to take care of her . "What do you want to do ?"

"What do you want me to do ?" The brunette sat on Paige's lap . Paige stared at the girl , nothing excites her than having sex in public . In this case , in the dark , under a tree in front of someone's cabin .

The girl was now nibbling Paige's ear "Are you loud ?"

"Depends ." Paige replied in a husky voice , grabbing the brunette's waist impatiently .

"Let's hear how loud you are ." One hand traveled down Paige's body , reaching for the zip of Paige's jeans . "Or see how wet you are ."

Paige leaned back with a sigh , waiting for the girl's fingers to do its work . She closed her eyes when she felt those fingers started moving inside her jeans . She was soon distracted and quickly opened her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps . _*Damn .*_

It was Spencer . And she was definitely staring right at them now . "Hey , hey ... We should stop . Someone is here ." Paige whispered into the girl's ear .

Spencer couldn't help but stopped and stared at those two people in the dark when she heard some funny sounds . "Hello ?" An uneasy feeling crept into Spencer's heart . "Who's there ?"

"It's ... Just me ." Paige stepped out from the dark .

Somehow seeing Paige made Spencer calmed . "Just you and who ?" Spencer asked . "Is it Emily ?" Spencer walked forward .

"Uh , it's not Emily ... It's ..." Paige tried to explain but it was too late .

"Shana ?" Spencer looked at Shana before her eyes landed on Paige , giving her a questioning look .

"Hello , Spencer ." Shana said .

This is so fucked up . Paige came with Emily but was messing around with Shana who is Jenna's girlfriend . Spencer shooked her head , looking at Paige who was now rubbing her head innocently . "Of course you are ." Spencer said sarcastically .

"Shana , can you go get me a drink ?" Paige finally spoke . Shana just nodded .

"What are you doing out here ?" Paige settled her eyes on Spencer .

"Why ? Am I interrupting something ?"

"It's not that ... But it's dark and quiet out here . It's not safe for you to be alone especially there are some drunk high school boys around here ."

"But you and Shana perfectly fine out here ." Spencer said , bombing Paige with a C4 .

"Can you stop being sarcastic for a minute ? I needed some air , she was out here and we talked . I didn't do anything with her ." Paige replied , defending herself . Wait ? Why should she defended herself to Spencer ? They both argued like the couple in one of TV show Paige watched .

"Oh ... Then explain why your zip is open ."

Paige quickly looked down . _*Holy crap !*_ Paige turned around and zipped up .

"Don't tell me your 'territory' down there needed some air too ."

Paige smiled . It's not a nice but joke but at least Spencer was talking and joking with her now .

"Don't smile . You came with Em . And you were trying to have sex with someone else on the same night while your date is still on ?"

"Girls like me . It's not my fault that they came to me , surrendering themselves to me . I can't say no !" Paige replied . "And not to forget , your date stole my date tonight ."

Spencer huffed . "You know what ? I don't want to talk to you ." Spencer walked pass through the main gate .

"Where are you going ?"

"Home !"

"Okay , I will walk you to your car ."

Spencer stopped . She totally forgot that she didn't has a vehicle to go home . "Don't bother , Paige ."

"It's okay . Where's your car ?" Paige looked around .

"In a garage at my house ." Spencer continued walking .

Paige laughed . "I love it when you're being funny and sarcastic at the same time ."

"I am not being funny or sarcastic . You asked where's my car , I told you where is it ."

Paige just laughed .

"I came with Alison . She doesn't want to go home yet . So she gave me two choices . Whether to wait for her or go home walking . And I chose option number two ."

The laugh stopped immediately .

"Go on . Laugh . I don't mind ." Spencer said sarcastically . She speed up .

Paige grabbed Spencer's wrist . "I will drive you home ." Paige said , not a question but more like a statement . "I'm not drunk . I still can drive . Let's go ."

"No ." Spencer struggled to break Paige's grip on her wrist .

"No ? There's no way in the hell I will let you walk through the woods ." Paige raised her voice . "It's almost midnight ."

"I said no . " Spencer replied . It will be awkward to be alone with Paige .

"There might be a ghost out there . A hideous , blood hungry ghost ."

"I am not afraid of ghost ." Spencer walked faster . "I'm already with a sex hungry ghost ." She mumbled .

"Come on , Spencer . There might be a serial killer or a rapist ... or a fucking bear out there ."

Spencer stopped . Paige is really worried about her safety . But she is ... wild . But ... maybe she's actually a nice person who has some issues that made her seemed wild . Spencer finally turned around , facing Paige . "I don't want to trouble you . And Emily is probably looking for you ."

"No , she's not . She's with Alison ."

"Alison is with Eric now ."

Paige raised her eyebrows . "Who's Eric ?"

"Noel's big brother . Paige , I really don't want to trouble you . You're supposed to have fun tonight with Emily and all your new friends ."

"It's not a trouble at all . I can have fun with them after I send you home safely . Besides , I'm about to run out of cigarettes ." Paige replied . There was something in her voice that made her sound so protective .

"You smoke ?" Spencer shooked her head . "That is just perfect ."

"Hey , don't judge me ." Paige chuckled . "And quit being so stubborn . Let's go back to the cabin . My car is near there ."

Spencer stood there , not moving .

"Let's go , or do you want me to carry you ?" Paige grinned . "If you want ..."

"In your dreams ." Spencer cut off .

* * *

A few minutes of driving , Spencer hasn't said a word to Paige . Paige sighed in her heart . Now sarcastic Spencer already turned into quiet Spencer .

Paige glanced at Spencer who sat next to her awkwardly . Spencer was leaning more to the window side , leaving the space next to her left empty . Paige sighed and stopped the car .

Spencer looked around . They were still in the woods . "Why are we stopping ?"

Paige said nothing but leaned forward toward Spencer which made Spencer panicked and she automatically screamed .

"What the hell are you trying to do ?!" Spencer yelled , angry and afraid at the same time .

Paige just stared down on Spencer while her left hand grabbed the seatbelt , leaving Spencer yelled like a maniac . She fastened the seatbelt and returned to her seat . Spencer stopped screaming .

_*Finally ...*_ Paige rolled her eyes . She took out her last cigarette from the pack . "Safety first . Didn't your driving teacher taught you to always use your seat belt ?"

Once the cigarette was between her teeth , she lit it . "Are you afraid of me ? You really thought that I was going to force you into having sex with me ?"

Spencer stared into the darkness of the woods , embarassed with Paige's straight forward words . She didn't dare to look up .

Paige hit the gas pedal . "I may be a jerk but I'm not like that . All the girls I have been with , I fucked them with their consent ." Paige blew out the smoke through her mouth angrily .

Spencer sat stiffly . She was still debating in her head whether to say something or not now that Paige's upset .

"I'm sorry ." Spencer finally let out two words .

"Tell me Spencer , why are you so afraid of me ?"

"I'm not afraid of you ." Spencer denied .

"Really ? I have been watching you . You're chatty to everyone . Even to Caleb , but with me .. I don't know what about me that scares you away ." Paige continued to push Spencer . The only way to get Spencer talking is to keep pushing her .

Spencer turned her head to the left side . "I read a lot about you on Internet . You and your sex game . They even have a chart of who you've fuc-"

"Don't trust 100 percent of what the Internet told you , Spencer ." Paige cut her off .

"So , you're saying that you're not a player ? That all the news about you on Internet aren't true ?"

"I'm not a player . Yes , I slept with a lot of girls . But I'm not playing with their hearts . I don't do relationship and they knew that before they slept with me . But still , most of them wanted a relationship from me . They started to talk about relationship after the sex and it scares me . I just can't . That is not me ." Paige explained .

"Wait ... Is that the reason why you've been avoiding me since the first time we met ?" Paige added .

"I am not avoiding you . I just don't want to talk to you . It's my right and I don't think that I have to explain why ."

Paige laughed and started making wild guess . "I think you're scared , Spencer . You do . You're so scared that you refused to talk to me . Because you're afraid that you will fall in love with me ."

Spencer snorted , throwing her view outside the window. "You're so full of yourself ."

The car stopped at the traffic light . Paige threw the end of her cigarette before she settled her eyes on Spencer , trying to find any sign of blushness on Spencer's face . Surprisingly , Paige could see Spencer's face turned red .

Paige smiled , at the same time Spencer looked at her . Their gazes met . "You really like me ."

Spencer quickly changed her view . She doesn't know what to say . Paige totally caught her off guard .

Paige leaned in . She slowly put her hand on Spencer's cheek , forcing Spencer to look into her eyes . "Don't look away . You can look at me and my charming smile all you want .. But touching by invitation only ." Paige winked , returning to her seat .

Spencer finally let out a long breath . She couldn't breathe for a few seconds with Paige near her . And there was something interesting about Paige's brown eyes . Those eyes , somehow , were trying to convince her . To let her guard down .

"You're too tense ." Paige commented .

Spencer could only cleared her throat , awkwardly . "So , I heard that you've met Emily's mom ." Spencer said , changing the topic .

"Oh .. Yeah . It was not a very good experience . The whole thing about meeting someone's family isn't my thing ."

Spencer let out a small laugh . "Why ?"

"Parents don't love me . They don't like me , usually . But most of the time , nope . They don't like me ." Paige shooked her head . "Meeting Em's mother , it felt like a toothbrush and a toothpaste commercial . I had to smile the whole time . And I felt like I almost pee in my pants ."

"Come on , it can't be that bad . Just be yourself in front of them and they will love you ." Spencer replied , laughing .

"Be myself in front of them ? Does that mean I can smoke in front of them ?" Paige said jokingly . "Spencer , did you still remember our last conversation ?"

Spencer raised her eyebrows . "Which one ?"

Paige chuckled . It's not like they talked a lot . "When we were at the field . You were talking about something ... that you don't want to ruin your friendship with Emily ."

Spencer nodded slowly . When she thinks again , it was kind of a stupid statement .

"Fight , Spencer ." Paige said , her eyes was still on the road .

"What did you mean ?" Spencer asked , confused .

"I'm not good with words of wisdom . So , I'm just gonna say it . If you like someone , fight for 'em . Don't give up for other people . And stop giving a shit about what other people might think or talk about you . Because at the end of the day it's just you and your life ." Paige bit her lip . _*Where did that came from ? So mature of you , Paige .*_

Spencer stayed silent . _*Did Paige just told me to make a move on her already ?*_

"You don't have to say anything , Spencer . It's just a piece of advice from a friend ." Paige replied .

Spencer doesn't know why , but her heart sanked when Paige said 'friend' . One minute Paige made her heart beating fast . The next minute Paige crushed her heart . With just a word .

_Friend ._

_*That is what I am to her .*_ Spencer shooked her head . _*No , Spencer . Don't be clingy like all the girls she slept with .*_

Things started to get awkward again . Paige knew that she must do something . _*Change the topic , Paige . Change the topic .*_

"So ... I saw you talking to Caleb . You know him ?" Paige asked , trying to change the topic .

"Yes . He is Hanna's boyfriend ." Spencer replied . "You guys are pretty close ."

"Yeah . He's my drinking buddy and he's a good man . Most importantly he didn't judge me when the first time we met ." Paige spoke .

"You've made a lot of friends for just a few days . I'm impressed ."

"Adapt yourself or stay in cave they say . Besides , I am lovable . Everybody likes me except you . Bridgewater Terrace , right ?" Paige said nonchalantly .

"Yeah . Turn right at the end of this road ." Spencer answered . Thank god they almost arrive . Spencer just wanted to get out from this car as fast as she can .

"Did you know what is going between Emily and Alison ? Are they together ? Were they together ?" Paige asked .

"Why were you asking that ?" Spencer replied with a question .

"Alison looks at me like I stole Emily from her ." Paige answered . "Sorry to say but your friend is a bitch ."

"She's always like that . Just ignore her ."

"So are they together ?"

"Are you jealous of them ?" Spencer looked at Paige .

Paige laughed as loud as she can . "I'm not fucking jealous . I just want to know so that I can avoid all the dramas of love triangle . And for your information tonight for the first time in my life , I've got dump by my date ."

"You were doing a lot of dumping before this . So just take this as a karma for you ." Spencer chuckled . "No , they are not together as far as I know . They are just .. Complicated . Emily likes Alison but Alison is hard to read ."

"I don't know how you and the girls became friends with Alison . She's manipulative ." Paige said , commenting .

"Yes she is . But with her , she can also make you feel special ." Spencer replied .

"I can make you feel special too ." Paige gave Spencer a charming smile .

"I know what that means . I'm not going to sleep with you . So , no thanks ." Spencer said sarcastically . "That's my house . You can stop here ." Spencer pointed her index finger .

"No , not make you special in that way ." Paige stopped her Audi right in front of Hastings's driveway . "No , don't go out yet . Wait ." Paige said when she saw Spencer already unfastened her seatbelt .

"Why ?" Spencer asked weirdly but Paige already got out from the car . She just looked at Paige who was marching to the right side of the car . With a smile , Paige opened the door .

Spencer chuckled . "That's very nice of you . But I can open it by myself ."

Paige's smile grew bigger . "You don't want to invite me in ?"

Spencer looked at Paige .

"That was a joke ." Paige quickly said .

"Maybe next time ." Spencer winked her eyes seductively , teasing Paige . Paige stared down on Spencer , narrowing her eyes . She was about to say something but Spencer already cut her off .

"That was a joke too . I'm totally straight but you can keep fantasizing about me . I don't mind ." Spencer chuckled . Paige rubbed her head innocently . She couldn't help but laughed too .

"I hope after tonight your perspective on me will change and you won't run away from me again ." Paige finally said .

"Oh , no . I still think you have something up your sleeve ." Spencer said , half joking . "And you're just gonna stand there , be charming until I sleep with you ."

"Whoa , that's a very strong accusation ." Paige leaned her back against the door . The smile on her face disappeared . Only seriousness was on her face now . She looked down on her shoes .

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings ." Spencer said after a few seconds of silence . "I didn't mean to make you upset ."

"Spencer , I am not upset ." Paige stopped talking for a while . Spencer could see in Paige's face that she was trying so hard to form another sentence . Spencer decided to wait .

"I .. I like you Spencer ." _*Again , where the fucking hell that came from ? That was the first time she admitted that she likes someone since ...*_ Paige sighed , after a few years , she still couldn't say that name .

"I like talking to you . I wouldn't say that the thought of sleeping with you never occured in my mind . It did occured in my head , a few times . But ... I don't know what to say . Somehow , talking to you is enough for me ."

"You don't want to sleep with me , okay , I understand that . I get it . I won't force you into something that you don't want . But , can we be friends ?"

"And I'm not trying to do anything bad to you , I swear . I just really like talking to you , Spencer . And don't ask me why , because I don't know why ." Paige let out a long breath after that long speech .

Spencer stared at Paige in amazement . She was totally stunned by Paige's sincerity . "Yes ." Spencer replied .

"Yes ? What ?"

"Yes we can be friends ."

Paige was now smiling like a little kid . "Yes ? Just yes ? I gave you a very long speech and you just answered it with a 'yes' ? Not nice , Spencer . Not nice ." Paige said jokingly .

Spencer laughed . "I really should go in now . Thanks for the ride , Paige ."

"No goodnight kiss or a hug ?" Paige raised her eyebrows playfully .

Spencer gave Paige a glare .

"What ? The flirtation won't stop even though we are friends now ." Paige said , smiling .

"You just can't stop talking , can you ?" Spencer smiled . "I have to go ." Spencer waved at Paige before she turned around , walking to the front door .

"You look very beautiful tonight , by the way ." Paige yelled from her car as she watched Spencer from behind . She was grinning from ear to ear .

"Goodnight , Paige !" Spencer yelled back without turning her head , smiling . Her jaw could hurt due to all the excessively smiles tonight .

Spencer walked to the front door . Her house was dark . Melissa usually left the lights on but she was at Harrisburg now with her friends for the weekend . _*I thought I left the front light open ?*_ Spencer remembered that she did leave the light on . She rubbed her head weirdly .

She glanced at the driveway . Her mother's car was parked there . Behind it was her father's car . Spencer raised her eyebrows weirdly . This was awkwardly interesting . Because it was so hard to see her parents at home on the same time .

Suddenly , voices of people yelling from inside the house startled Spencer . Spencer was about to open the door but she stopped . She glanced again at where Paige stopped her car just now . Only an empty road , Paige already left . Spencer stood there , listening to the voices . She stared at the door as if she could see what happened through the wood door .

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

Do follow , favourite and review . Thank you .

Wednesday , 10 September 2014

02:10 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


End file.
